Never to be alone
by Purpledaisygirl
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me please. It takes place on valentines day but I couldn't wait to post it and I hope to write more. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt!


She woke up and stared at the calendar.

"Ugh, Valentines day." She grumbled.

To April it was a stupid holiday, all the holiday is about is "love". I mean really couldn't the person who invented maybe have thought about how it would make some people depressed! The real reason she had despised this holiday ever since she was 13 was because it only reminded her that she didn't have anyone who liked her the way she did someone else one year. It was the most heart-breaking day of her life. She had asked the one boy she had ever felt this tingling sensation in her heart to the dance, his name was Nick Shaw, he was extremely smart and wouldn't back down from a fight, and every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat. There was a dance this Friday and she finally had enough with hiding her feelings. This was it. She walked slowly as he started to emerge from the hall. She took a deep breath and abruptly came up to. She knew she had glasses, freckles, and braces which weren't the best combination, but she was going to do it anyway.

" Hey Nick, I-I was wondering if you would... want to go to the dance with me?" She asked nervously twisting her hair as she said it.

"Why would I ever go to the dance with you!" He turned laughing down the hallway like her feelings were a joke.

April stood there her eyes teary and she ran into the bathroom and cried. She was tough why was she crying!? No, she was only human and she couldn't change that. She remembered that her father had called her his tough little girl and she felt like failed him. from then on she knew the holiday she admired so much as a child would never be the same. She shook out of her absent minded behavior and started to head toward the lair. It was Saturday and she certainly wasn't going to miss spending the day with her friends.

Once she was outside she passed a street with candy, roses, and other celebratory items for the holiday and thought to herself, "Even though I hate this holiday I'm sure the guys would like some candy." She told the clerk one Reese's box for Leo, one Starburst box for Mikey, one Milkyway box for Raph, and one KitKat box ( also Aprils favorite) for her favorite purple banded turtle Donnie. The clerk handed April the candy in a pink bag.

Once she was in the lair she was greeted by a chorus of hellos and an over enthusiastic Mikey who was pleading her to tell him what was in the bag, yet all but one was missing. She had handed them their candy and headed for the next person who would be receiving.

"Oh wait, Where's Donnie?" She asked.

"Take a guess" said the red claded brother.

She went into the lab to see Donnie with his goggles on and tongue sticking sideways out of his mouth. This brought a smile to her face. She thought about sneaking up on him, but a couple scenarios popped into her head. She could get socked in the stomach, or he could fall and get hurt, the possibilities were endless. It wasn't worth it so she simply just stood next to him and waited to see how long it would take him to see she was there. Eventually he started humming "My Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira and she couldn't contain a laugh and the streak was over.

"Oh, hey April! Didn't see you there." He chuckled nervously embarrassed of what she had heard.

"I can tell, I've been in here for about ten minutes seeing how long it'd take you to realize I was here. Well anyway I just wanted to give you this" She pulled out the box and handed it to him.

"What's the occasion? He asked curiously"

"It's Valentines Day silly! She popped him on the head lightly.

"That's today! He yelled.

Yeah! Unless today isn't February 14, and I'm pretty sure it is. She said and smiled brightly.

He was literally banging his head against the wall in his mind because he couldn't believe he forgot! He wanted to do something extremely special for her and confess his feelings to her, hoping to sweep her off her feet in affection.

"Are you alright? You still seem flabbergasted and shocked." April said concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Donnie said still worrying about how the rest of the day would turn out for him. A wave of of courage swept over him like a tsunami, if he was unprepared then he would do what he had to.

She turned to walk away when a large green callused hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

She whipped around and said, "Yes."

He took a deep breath and April I- Donnie!

He snapped his head head around to see his hot headed brother impatiently walking toward him.

Are you coming to afternoon training or not! Raph shouted. Donnie turned to April as if he were about to say something very important, but just breathed out and said, I'll see you after training April.

He sighed and left with his head hanging because he still hadn't told her, and she felt alone the exact same way she did two years ago without his presence. Just then Raph said, "are you going to train or what?" He asked.

"Is that even a question!" She said as she ran out the door to the training room.

An hour or two later they were finished and pretty worn out. Hey guys I'm gonna head home to take a shower. She was going out the door to leave when she was stopped by her best friend.

"Hey April, how would you like to come over tonight just us, and maybe we could umm... I don't know watch a movie and hang out? Donnie asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I'd love that! I'll see you tonight at around... 8:00?"

"That's great! I'll see you tonight April! Oh wait! What movie do you want to see?"

Well that depends, do you want to see a comedy or an action movie. April asked.

"Definitely action. Donnie said, "or maybe a mix of both."

"I'll see what I have, see you tonight and I'll bring the food!" April yelled down the corridor walls of the sewers.

Once she was gone Leo asked loudly, "What was that!" Leo asked.

"That was me asking April on a date." Donnie said proudly.

"Dude I hate to break it to you but the word date never came up in that conversation. Mikey said.

That's because it's like the time when genius over here asked for April's number when it was on the fridge! Raph said.

"That's why this time I have a plan." He smirked and left to his work.

Does anyone else feel like their missing a big part of the plan here? Leo asked.

"Bro I usually don't even understand a most of the stuff he says." Mikey replied.

-April's apartment-

She arrived home and showered feeling the sweat and grime roll off in the form of water droplets. She got dressed and it was only 7:00. She thought to herself, "better go pick out the movie. She picked out two just in case because she was always prepared. For an action movie "X Men" which in her opinion is one of the best movies ever! She also picked a comedy which tied with "X Men" for first place, The Incredible Burt Wonderstone" with Steve Carell.

She then suddenly got a text from Donnie it read, "hey april, bring a nice dress and pair of shoes out before you come over."

April replied,"Why?"

"You'll see", was his only answer.

"Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in Donnie's head" she said aloud to herself.

She then decided to go get the pizza and drinks and head to the lair where she could feel truly at home.

-Back at the Lair-

Donnie scrambled around the room making sure his priorities were done first, this had to be flawless, there could be no imperfections for tonight. Every ounce of his cowardice behavior had left his body like a fish down a raging treacherous river. He had gotten his brothers to leave for the night, he'd just say they went out on nightly patrol or extra training. He had hooked up the stereo system, the lights, roses, the remote is programmed...

"Hello?!", came a girlish voice from the entrance.

Donnie spun around and spread his famous gap toothed smile, his favorite redhead carrying a pizza, soda, a pair of shoes, and a light blueish teal dress with pink roses on it. He knew she would look stunning in it.

"Hey! Where do you want me to put this stuff and where are the guys?" April asked.

"Right on the counter and they had to go... do something." Donnie replied.

"Okay! So which movie do you want to see?" I chose two just in case.

"Actually April, I was hoping we could postpone the movie for a little."

"Oh, alright then. What do you want to do then? She said a little confused.

"Get changed into the dress and shoes, trust me." He stated.

"Alright." She simply said.

She walked into the bathroom and started to change, Donnie sprung in to action and used the remote to change the lights to a series of pink, purple, and blue. He turned the stereo on, and the song,"Dancing in the Moonlight," by King Harvest began to play and grabbed the roses. April came out astonished at how the sewers could look like an actual dance floor.

"Happy Valentines Day April". He told her lovingly. Donnie then pulled out the roses from behind him.

"Thank you! I haven't celebrated Valentines Day in a long time."

"Why not?" Donnie asked.

"No reason", she was smiling nervously and Donnie could easily see she was lying, but decided not to push the matter any further.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked smoothly.

"I'd love to." She said back to him.

They were in a waltz position, both staring into warm chocolate brown and bright electric blue orbs. From that moment Donnie knew he definitely didn't regret his heart being under her spell from the very first day they met.

"Nice song choice by the way." She complimented.

"Thanks, but April there's something I needed to tell you."

"Yes." She said.

He stopped dancing and grabbed April's shoulders, there was no turning back now.

"April I just wanted to tell you that I have loved you since the very beginning and that I would do anything for you if you give me the chance. I love you."

She looked up and saw nothing, but purity and absolute sincerity in his eyes. He slowly tilted his head toward her lips, but instead of the many horrific scenarios he had in his head, she complied to his actions and deepened their kiss. They both realized that this was their first kiss, but why ruin the moment. To him her lips were the softest thing he'd ever felt. His tongue ventured her mouth not missing an inch, and April was happy that out of anyone her first kiss was with him. They were both quiet for awhile when Donnie decided to break the silence.

"So, you never told me why you didn't celebrate Valentines Day."

"I had asked someone to a dance a couple years ago and I got rejected and laughed at, it's kinda stupid."

"No it's not. If it was up to me that kid would be dead by now." He said the blood boiling in his veins.

"Well just know April that I will never leave you alone." His face returning to its' normal shade of green than one with a color of fire.

She looked up to him and said," I love you too and I wish I could have realized it earlier", and she knew she meant it.

She rested her head on his plastron and they swayed to the music like blades of grass in the wind. Nothing could separate them, and now April knew she would never be alone ever again as long as she had the one she loved to support her and be by her side no matter what, and also that she would never despise this holiday ever again.

-The roof of April's apartment-

"Oh gosh it's so beautiful!" Mikey cried.

"Mikey be quiet, or we won't be able to hear, the music is a loud enough distraction we don't need your voice too!" Leo shouted in a whisper.

They were on the roof all watching the computer screen except for the one that burst into tears.

So how long do you think it will take brainiac to figure out that we used his cockroach cameras to spy on him and April.

"Sniff" I don't know dudes, but let's just hope he never finds out. Mikey said.

All three brothers turned to each other and smiled, and continued to watch the beautiful scene of their brother on his first date with the love of his life, and all knew that this is the way it should always be with the two love birds both at each others side forever and ever.


End file.
